vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111868-megaserver-feedback-thread-page-4
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content If someone really wanted to grief RPers, they would roll a character on the clearly marked RP server, just like Horde griefers rolling Gnomes and spamming the Ironforge AH area all night long. | |} ---- I don't know what the person you quoted said previously, but I will say that this surname change is very gamebreaking for me, and I am willing to admit it is slightly ridiculous. I am not an RPer, I have no use for last names, adding a surname to "Ben" removes everything about the name "Ben" that I love, and is causing me literal stress. I had a list of over 300 names prior to name reservation, and when reserved names were released, I spent three hours saving names on every server (because I level constantly, multiple classes, multiple characters). I play the game for free with CREDD bought with in-game currency, but this name issue is quite possibly going to ruin my taste for the game. For instance, my spellslinger is named Sky, she is an aurin with the bright blue hair, and her costume is dyed entirely Torine Blue. Her home is called Skyroost, and her scientist bot is called Bird. I can't think of a single word I can add to her name that wouldn't ruin that scheme for me. Believe me, I am working on it over here on paper, but I wouldn't disregard how one thing can be important to a person for whatever reason. | |} ---- I don't know, just walking over to the popular RP areas seems a lot more convenient. I'm sure there are lazy griefers who just didn't want to go that extra mile you're describing. Until now. But hey, we'll see. | |} ---- Hope they dont listen, The irony needs to be real, Plus, you never know, if the RP community is as strong as it claims to be, this wont phase them as much as the complaints.. they will find a way on the new megaservers to do their thing. Plus for all the RPer that wanted PVP, this is your chance, you can RP in a pvp world now, :) | |} ---- Um... What are you talking about? Who said anything even vaguely like that? I've RPed all over Nexus. | |} ---- Pretty sure you would be able to take Warrior Muffin as first/last since its a complete character rename they will implement. I still think its disappointing to force surnames now. One of the reasons I chose this game was no surnames. Now I will get to be one of any number of others who wanted my name. I know of at least one will take advantage of this free rename as they make rude gestures and comments just cause I was able to have the name before them...But wait! Now we can both have the name!! Yay! NOT. It just kills the unique name experience for me which is part of what i enjoy. | |} ---- ---- I've played on Evindra since launch. That vasty majority of the RP happens in housing on personal plots. I can count the number of times I've seen people RP in main cities with one hand and there is zero RP interactions in zone chat (from what I've seen leveling up 3 characters). Saying that a mega server is going to kill Evindra's community is a foolish claim. It'll be just as easy to RP in the house zone as is now once the mega servers go live. Besides having our heads stuck in the sand, there are added benefits of having a bunch more people on a single server. Like a better economy and more people to quest with. Not to mention someone who has never role played before might be intriqued to join in if they pass by players who are RPing. Edited September 2, 2014 by Morwynne Content | |} ---- They're merging Evindra with PvE, not PvP. | |} ---- My point is since they ARE merging servers, any RPs on Evindra or not can go to the merged PVP megaserver to start their own RP community | |} ---- ---- PS: I'm one of the Evindra-ites trying to keep a clear head and talk my friends down from the ledge. No door is going to bite me on the way out since I'm not leaving. Second... are you Dominion? Because the RP in Black Hoods Bar in Thayd is pretty regular. I won't call it constant, but if you ever travel to the southern half of Thayd, you probably hear the RPs though you might lose it in the zone spam. If you've played on Evindra on Exile anyway, and you've missed the RP in Thayd... I just don't even know what to say. Not the most observant person then. | |} ---- Technically there was never an RP "ruleset". It was just a note in the comment section next to the server name. They're not removing /say, all of the channels are going to be there, they are just adding RP channels for each language in addition to existing channels. As for harassment, if griefers wanted to harass RPers with the kind of frequency you guys are imagining, they could easily roll a character on the clearly marked RP server and be griefing you within 10 minutes... yet nobody seems to be doing that. The name change will be a full name change, not optional. You will be able to use Amarria as your surname, I have one I typically lump all my characters under as well. The only thing they really need to do is allow us to hide the surname. | |} ---- If you're fair, you have to admit there was at least an equal amount of "nastiness" from RPers. Yes, also the unprovoked kind. Don't deny it. I've seen pretty much all of that happen on my normal PvE server too. Where the real jerks hang out is mostly instanced content (LFG dungeons), which was always cross server anyway. Zone/advice chat has been 95% pleasant in non-RPland. | |} ---- ---- ---- That is... actually a fairly good point. Especially if they promote RP not only on the PvE megaserver. I still think they need to add something more than just a useless chat like Trade or Advice, but if they make a little more effort to keep RPers together, I can easily see a community for those who really enjoy PvP and RPing in the same business. I've more or less calmed down about the whole situation, the only thing I'm bummed out about now is trying to figure out a "surname" for my Draken. A friend said to use something like "the Great" or what have you, but it feels a lot harder when you're actually going for a character instead of just a name. | |} ---- I figured it was the same Dom-side but wasn't sure. Its hard to imagine someone not running into RP on Evindra that actually really plays there. | |} ---- They wouldn't have to roll a new character every time they wanted to grief you, they'd only have to roll it once. | |} ---- The new channels that we will introduce are zone-wide, like the current /advice. 5 new channels will be added : RP (English) / DE / FR / DE-RP / FR-RP. It is assumed that the usual channels (/zone, /advice, /trade) will remain primarily focused on English (with the occasional guild/community recruitment in another language (especially on EU Megaservers)). | |} ---- You act like things like that don't happen on other servers. I know I have offered up my researched weapons that I get as a byproduct of learning a recipe. Sure, it's not much, and now that it's changed so you can't over-charge that initial schematic, they aren't that great, but to that person that got it, they were quite happy. This is the kind of thing that irritates me about this RP discussion. The RP people act like regular PVE players are only the trollers, hard-core raiders, and selfish bastards, when there are plenty of polite, friendly, generous players on every single PVE server. | |} ---- Exactly my point, you can do it anywhere, and everyone else doesn't see it or care. | |} ---- The kind of harassment I'm thinking of is people seeing RP'ers in the park or the bar in Illium, and deciding toe jump up and down, using the sit animation to imitate blow jobs, say "poop" and such in /say randomly, and generally try to stop you from doing whatever you were doing. Typical attention whoring stuff. These are the people that used to park their Mammoth mounts on the Dalaran mailbox. It's the kind of thing that stupid people do when the opportunity presents itself, not so much something they seek out. I don't expect it to be common, but the only way to stop it is to intervene while it's happening and I hope CS is prepared to do live responses within 10 minutes of a ticket -at least for the first few weeks- so this kind of thing is controlled. Good about the name. A full reset I can work with. | |} ---- I can't seem to understand why those new zone-wide channels are so much advertised, as they'll eventually not be used at all by many of the RP'ers. As for a reference, here on Toria we made our own channel which is even server-wide (for the talk between players) and the RP itself is done in /s, /y and /e. Everything else pretty much breaks immersion. Nobody's going to RP on a zone-wide channel. | |} ---- I quoted AelRhiana when I mentioned the door. Yes, I do play Exile on Evindra. I often hang out around the Arborian gardens/Fortune's Ground. I only run over to the Black Hoods area when I'm in the mood to do the DDR challenge. I prefer the southern half over the northern half of thyad. Perhaps its the times I play that I often miss on non-housing RP, but I hardly ever see anyone RP. If Black Hoods Bar is the designed RP area (which I haven't heard that it was), then it'll be just as easy to continue to RP there once the mega server goes live. Griefing is easily taken care of with the /ignore function. As an RPer, I'm looking forward to the mega server. Edit: On another note: They have instanced zones. They could easily create an RP instance on the server that players can switch to if they want to RP. | |} ---- ---- Not really, there's no reason for anybody to ever go to the Black Hoods area unless you're looking for RP. I only ever hang around the crafting area, or the vendor hub in the south. /say doesn't carry to either of those from the Black Hoods sanctuary. | |} ---- Good to see someone else spreading the Word. :) | |} ---- ---- You are at least half way bringing this on yourselves. Why? A few reasons. One all of the whining could make you seem weak and emotional to people who like to prey on such people. Two almost everyone here who rps and is mad about it is acting, and basically right out stating that everyone on pve and pvp servers are hateful, stupid, toxic, sadistic people and you don't want to be associated with their "filth", that exclusionary "we are better than you" attitude has certainly pissed off more than one person here and turned them against rpers even if they didn't care before. | |} ---- Cougar said it's going to be required for everyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- Weak emotional people deserve abuse, I guess. You must be a joy to sing Christmas Carols with. | |} ---- Thats not the case, The pedastal standing is strong in many.. Bitterness the taste of ones own medicine occurs | |} ---- It's not a bad cause if the company is giving the customer what it wants. If Burger King decides it's gonna throw hot sauce on every cheeseburger and doesn't give you the option of just buying a plain cheeseburger anymore, you're gonna go back to McDonald's where you can get what you want even though it might not taste as good. My guess is the RP community is now small enough in Wildstar to not adversely affect the cash stream too heavily, so chopping the RP realm(s) are a risk they're willing to take. From where I'm sitting, for a game that's barely a few months old it sends a bad message to those of us who have been concerned about WS's long term health from the start...you can't afford to alienate ANY part of the playerbase when you're trying to build it up. If there's been a mass exodus, then something fundamentally wrong is at play here, whether that be design, difficulty, or mechanics. My guess - and this is only a guess - is the 1% mentality of raiding just doesn't float in this day and age of limited time, multiple jobs, and fast-food attention spans. As for me, I'm not one to jump ship just because there's icebergs ahead...WS has plenty of other things I like to do other than just being a graphical chat interface. I've been buying my playing time with CREDD each month (I still pay $15 monthly for an active WoW account), so I'm usually out doing dailies or wrecking stuff to build up the bank account...RP's a thing I do when there's downtime, which there ain't a lot of on my side of things. This doesn't affect me near as much as most others on my server, but I can't help but feel that there's gonna be a lotta people I'm gonna miss when they're gone due to this move. Right now, some might think what's happening to RP realms is the equivalent of moving to a small, quiet suburb, only to have noisy college kids move into every house on your street three months later. BUT - as a caveat - the only thing scarier than a game that changes, is one that never does. My advice is to give it a month or two before hitting the lifeboats...you may be surprised at the new avenues of the game that may open up to you. Besides, you may find those college kids aren't so bad after all once you get to know them...and maybe you can teach each other a thing or two. We were all kids once, yeah? Be a friend, make a friend - that's really all there is to it. It ain't always easy, but it's always worth it. Oh yeah - that reminds me - my alts pretty much all go by their last names...do I get to pick a first name? Better not be no paid name changes involved is all I'm sayin'. | |} ---- ---- Because I said that. How about I add "manipulative" to your list of faults. I never said that and you damn well know it. You guys are being hysterical and it's painting a large target on you. "Deserve's got nothing to do with it" | |} ---- Someone hit you with a Yoda stick? | |} ---- Weird.. I haven't played on one of the other PVE servers on this game, but any other MMO it's always bad. It's really rude, snarky remarks, sarcasm to any questions, people saying you're an idiot if you ask any question/to google it, that RPers are bad players/suck at the game/can't do anything right/a plague on the community blablah.. I dunno. I hope it doesn't change, but I also hope they keep my idea of /Server chats where if you had a char there, you can use the chat to that server if so desired. Here's hoping it stays positive, but eh.. never happens usually. )': Not saying ALL non-RPers are rude, but their communities as a whole are usually toxic. | |} ---- ---- If you listen carefully to the Vigilant Church theme, you can hear the chorus say "Pace (pah - chey) Dominus", or peace of dominus. Pax Amarria, Pax Romana, whatever the source I appreciate the reference. Establishing order through conquest. It fit in so well with the background story that I ran with it. | |} ---- Many individuals are very disruptive, but majority of the crowd just want to do their thing, What most RPers or Evindra people have done is close themselves off from the outside world and deemed themselves the superior mindset, thus in contrast, they already set themselves up to fail whenever they HAVE to interact with people outside of their realm... Some of the people from Evindra are also not as kind and nice as the majority, Iv known some people on Evindra come right out and attack what they call "hardcore" players who are argueing against change to nerf content and access. To me, as many jerks as there are in us "normies" world, Non-Evindra folks, I still would much rather be here than be part of a server that brandishes and boasts their status of "being nice" and lords it over many (Personal opinion) Almost seems like Evindra people are The Proud Elves that hate all humans or other races lol... | |} ---- Yeah but his entire point (maybe not obvious just from the one post, but he's mentioned it elsewhere) was that WoW isn't giving him what he wants. He would just sub to spite Carbine. Because Blizzard is "the MMO nemesis". Which is... pointless. As I said. -_- | |} ---- Perhaps that's what they are trying to RP on these forums :D | |} ---- Lol even if this was an insult to me, I loved it, quite clever. | |} ---- This is just complete bull. There's been enough of us to warrant a separate server since the game has launched, and we've chugged along with a quite happy and stable population. | |} ---- Um... I'm sorry. I play on Evindra too, granted I'm a lowbie, but I do also RP on the forums and I have to say this post just upsets me. It's as if all the times I have bought someone on my PVE server their mount, for no other reason than to be nice, is overlooked. As if all the times I have given away mailboxes to people on my PVE server are moot. As if the hundreds to thousands of times I've gone out of my way to help someone or an entire group of someones complete something means nothing because I'm on a PVE server, so therefore I must be a JERK. Thank you. | |} ---- I mentioned above that I never played on one of the other WS PVE servers, but this doesn't usually ever happen on other games. The toxic communities over overflow the pot and the nice people get buried at the very bottom. That's my issue - the nicer people tend to be the overflowing on Evindra, whereas my other game PVE experiences are the opposite. | |} ---- Wildstar isn't as big as "those other MMOs". Most people playing a niche title are only here because they really want to be. I played on a normal PVE server during beta and it was just as courteous as Evindra. I find PVP servers are where the most competitive/toxic players go. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well.. Let's hope it really is that way, then. I might temporarily roll on a PVE server to..try and see how it is. | |} ---- ---- Hey and even then the PvP players are not all like that! There are inderviduals in all communities that are toxic but there are also people wanting to build friendly inclusive communities. I haven't played with a nice bunch of folk in a game for years than the guild I found in Wildstar and we chose a PvP ruleset because we wanted open world PvP not because we wanted a toxic community. Look there is good and bad everywhere we just have to concentrate on working to build the communties the way we want and use the ignore function on those that do not fit the communtiy we want to be a part of. | |} ---- Hm. Okay, I'm not exactly a "roleplayer", although I do it from time to time AND I rolled a small army of Dominion alts on Evindra. Imagine this: You have a club you like to go to. The club has a specific dress code. You love the dress code and the environment. The club is friendly and relaxed. It feels like a safe haven where you can be yourself without worry. The dress code filters some people out. Now let's say the club isn't getting enough people showing up, so they lift the dress code. Now anybody can show up. The people who show up laugh at the folks who dress a certain way. They prance through the lounge where the "regulars" are trying to have a nice conversation and start making fun of them loudly, pointing and throwing insults, maybe even knocking their drink over "accidentally". The regulars can barely have a conversation now, and most certainly cannot relax and enjoy themselves with the extra noise. So maybe now the club can carry on, but it's not the same any more. The things that made it "relaxed" and "special" are gone. My thoughts are now towards "moving the club"...in this case, guilds or circles or other more private settings...but it's almost like the club's being moved to a totally sketchy part of town and now, to get to your nice little club, you have to walk through a gauntlet of people grabbing their crotch and laughing at your "dress code", throwing insults and items at you, and maybe even beating you up (hey, PvP flag). That does make for a much less pleasant experience overall. I have found that I like the "RP Club", though, and hope they'll keep a nice clubhouse for me to go to. I'll also hope that the cupcakes won't be jumping us out in the world. Disclaimer: None of this is to imply that roleplayers are part of some exclusive "cool kids club". Not in the slightest. Just a lot of 'em happen to be very nice and friendly people, and also tend to be very passionate and sensitive. There are a lot of bullies and trolls out there who just love to mess with anybody they think is having fun. I sure wish that wasn't the case, and I am saddened to see people hurt and leaving. Also: My feedback on surnames is that I REALLY hope that they offer a free rename! I have a character or two that, as a few others before me have mentioned, have a "FirstnameLastname" style character name. And also...I like to use X where a surname is required, but I haven't thought one out. Works for me...although I can see how it can be annoying to have one forced on you. -T. | |} ---- ---- I think you might be going a bit slippery slope but it's really hard to say at this point. If couger's tweet is any indication. "Was talking to people in the office. Surname addition WILL flag the entire name for rename. NOT doing that is more tech, heh. #WildStar" Then everyone's gonna have to rename but you can always rename yourself the same thing. | |} ---- Heh...hehehe... I think you're overestimating the buyer demand on 20p CREDD servers. I've been trying to pull a similar scheme in the last weeks, and it's simply not possible to sell large volumes of CREDD at those inflated prices. You'd quickly crash the market down to 10 or less, most likely. Of course this is just my experience while experimenting a bit on EU servers, but your idea is definitely not a surefire way to rake in the plat. | |} ---- ---- And at the same point, the Evindra players are also going to Stormtalon where we do have healthy guilds open to RPers. Granted there are jerks everywhere, it shouldn't selectively be confined that any non-RP server is toxic. Suggestion added. | |} ---- I have to tell you that that mindset is totally fallacious. You're assuming that everyone on Evindra actively RPs. My guild picked Evindra with a coin toss. Most of them are gone now, either quit or transferred; same with my second guild. The queues last weekend were as high as 80 minutes. The population of Evindra is declining. | |} ---- ---- Same here....i shall be known as "Kayweg dontwantnodarnsurname" Hopefully there'll be a "hide surname" option. | |} ---- They dont owe you anything, in terms of even throwing a little bone, just like how they dont owe players who did Silver Dungeons anything by changing it to bronze only for attunement | |} ---- I think I may just end up using a title and then my chosen name, then turn off titles in game. So now I'm trying to think of nice titles to go with them. | |} ---- ---- You are getting a full rename when it's your turn. | |} ---- Great to see someone with a logical arguement thats actually from Evindra As Vic said though you are getting a full rename, but I get the concerns with people snatching names you want or have used for a while, its the same issue that happened when name locks disappeared, | |} ---- ---- Oh cool, I misunderstood and thought we would only be able to go in and enter a surname. Welp wit full name change I guess that solves my problem. I get the idea someone can take my name, wit the numerous combinations and possibilities for names now having a surname, I'm sure more people would be able to go back to the original names they wanted back on name reserve day. Still, it was fun to have to had fought that day for my name. ^_^ | |} ---- Please see my signature, thank you. | |} ---- ---- They certainly owe us the best game they can provide. While your addon is nice and all (I use Visitor, which has a similar "type name in and it'll search for the plot for you" function), it's not what I was talking about in that line. An actual database list of housing all housing plots that we can scroll through is what I want. | |} ---- ---- Yep, which is exactly what they are working towards doing for its majority playerbase with this change | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And I am offering them suggestions which would further the goal of improving their game. | |} ---- Sorry, but just because you don't approve of someones name shouldn't give you the right to bar their existence. Gonna have to face facts, some people prolly like names/things you don't. Embrace the change bro and accept others for who they want to be. Besides my Warrior Bam Bam will greatly appreciate this surname business. | |} ---- ---- Just a little tip. They say that all of your characters will transfer over, you just can't create a new one until you're down to 11. Work it out. And, isn't it 12 per megaserver? PvP and PVE 12 each? | |} ---- ---- I am sorry, but that simply isn't going to happen, it's not even happening in game communities that have english enforced (per chat rules) for general chat channels, even with Moderators around. While that probably isn't really going to be an issue on the NA servers, the EU servers zone chat will be awash with a plethora of european languages. I'm rather confident that my assumption is more accurate than your's. | |} ---- Uh, explain please. Not seeing it. :huh: That's happening already. The only difference is that some FR and DE players will be added to the plethora. | |} ---- ---- I have already thought of that, actually. But then I thought... when/if they release new race/class combinations (that I want desperately... @.@), I'll either have to delete all characters so I'm down to 11 or whatever, or have to not make use of said new combinations. So, it's not actually a solution. And my point remains. I'm not asking them to make another megaserver specifically for RP. They're obviously not going to change that. All of my suggestions were tailored towards making the experience of roleplayers in the PvE megaserver better. | |} ---- This is the tornado that I don't think anyone's seen hiding behind the stormclouds; it's been a concern of mine since the 30-day tourist exodus. | |} ---- In your opinion, and I am not attacking you for your opinion correct? Yet When individuals offer them suggestions which would further the goal of improving their game in turns of not nerfing things, we are attacked by Casuals, RP, Evindra high elves. I am just saying, dont defend your viewpoints in irony, make your statements sound, and make them justifiably, because a Dev has already advocated for you guys but given you the answer that they cant just make another megaserver just for RPs | |} ---- ---- more people in a "server", more people gathering stuff/stuff to gather in housing, more money? :-0 my server is kiinda dead, and my circle doesnt have that many dudes *sadpanda* | |} ---- >.> this is a great point, I was going to keep a bunch of my extras and was going through and confirming class/appearance/path choices, but what if there are new classes in the future. I'm not sure how far out that would be though. | |} ---- See, this is not TOO bad of an idea, but if they do this for you, they better be ready to do it for SO many other people as well, the amount of overflow channels via commands will be overwhelming.. What happens when people who specifically want to PVP ask for a PVP overflow channel, or people who specifically want to PVE without RP ask for a overflow channel? Defeats the purpose of Megaservers dont you think? | |} ---- I think I'll have to agree with this. Make surnames optional for those whose names don't conflict, and flag those who actually have the same name problem. I'd be far happier with that end result. | |} ---- This is also causing me a great deal of stress. My character does not ICly have a surname. Why must they make it required? IMO, they should have the rename trigger only in the case of naming conflicts, and then in those conflicts, the person who gets there first can still have the option of only going with a single name. Please point to me the PvPers and the PvEers who are having their server purpose removed. | |} ---- ---- Please elaborate so I can update my post? I wasn't in that game. Done, do you want this before megaservers or after? As in a request to have it in game now or to jump from one megaserver to the other? | |} ---- ---- OH. I think you got a slight language goof in there! What you meant was "blow UP". What you said was "blow", which (ironically) means the same as "suck". :lol: | |} ---- Or, why they just didn't force '-server' onto our names to make them unique. Like other big MMOs have :) | |} ---- <--- dumb at english :D | |} ---- Legacy system is like the surname feature, except that there is an actual option window that lets you create a family tree, making a family... you can have a sister, brother etc with that last name. It worked out quite well (IMO) as it also involved possible buffs and skills once you unlock things inside your Legacy. Your legacy is your surname, you could create a real family tree with this | |} ---- It happens to most of us. ;) | |} ---- ---- To play the devil's advocate, I can see why people would rather a surname than @Evindra or @Pergo attached to other's names. "It breaks immersion" is one thing that comes to mind (even though I personally would prefer it :T). So I can respect that in that regard. But I still wish Surnames were optional. | |} ---- Dont know any as of yet, but im sure there are circles out there that dont have enough people to speak out about it. I CAN however, point you to myself and many others that thought Bronzing the dungeons was a bad idea, and it becomes the first step into a cascading wave of complaints when more casual players actually HIT the hard content. Yet this decision was done and will happen in the future. So something that pleases you is ok, but something that does NOT please you is not, and changes need to happen ? Sounds to me like opinion clashes, In the end CRB decides and that it. I am allowed to advocate myside, and you yours. But bringing irony to the table is another thing.. trying to play the victim when your people were once the bully | |} ---- I'd rather have unique names with surnames than that name@account bullshit all the f2p games try | |} ---- ---- Since my main character doesn't have a surname, I'm going to try @Evindra for a surname myself XD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You are being too sensational. Carbine has showed time after time that they're very responsive to feedback. This sticky thread wouldn't exist if they didn't want feedback. It's very possible Carbine will listen to the overwhelming feedback and not make surnames required. Carbine just announced megaservers without any prior feedback, give them some time to accumulate opinions. I don't see them changing their mind on RP megaservers though. The RP population is simply too small. (Albeit, reading the forums would have you think otherwise, but that's because the RP population is a super vocal minority) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't you get it though? You're already diluted on Evindra. Many, many players were on Evindra to start because of guild obligations or blind luck. I don't see any reason why going back to "pre-30 day tourist exodus" population numbers is going to make the situation worse for RP. | |} ---- I can only speak for Stormtalon, but we have a number of guilds that are open to RPers. Quite honestly, I think once things settle down, after the upheaval process of being lumped together, once the communities adjust to one another, you will still have your place to RP. Yeah, they'll still be jerks around. Yeah, you'll have some people get in the way, but this entire game's community has been more responsive and considerate of one another than any other MMO I've been in so I can't lose hope that this will destroy RP. Like I said, I can only speak for the server I'm on now, but we do embrace RPers. They're not shunned. Plenty of us mess around in main cities IC and there aren't a lot that will go out of their way to ruin the immersion. Give it a shot. I'm not saying "deal with it". I've already gone through a "our community is falling apart!" when so many guilds joined Stormtalon, we had our growing pains, but we're a stronger community for it and I feel like megaservers will be the same. P.S. My guild has a fewbies that transferred off Evindra to us. | |} ---- Before I'd say, as a chance to switch to PvP before Megaservers Though I don't think that there is a good reason to not allow it after either, but if they really want to keep people on PvE they should at least give us the chance to switch before the megaserver-system | |} ---- Hey! a non hostile RPer :) You very well may have to do the dance again... and you will have to rebuild the community / communities, its part of the deal with it package that others had to go through, for example Hardcore players got this package when they heard about Nerfs to access and potentially content.. This change appeased casual gamers or people who want to see content without as much effort. This change they are doing NOW , will please majority of the people wanting more faster ques, wanting more people to play with, wanting more raids to occur, wanting more options to join guilds, wanting more PVp, wanting more Pve Circles, wanting more farming circles. This change effects negatively the RP community. Now you can see what I mean by the deal with it package because people who dont want things to occur that do occur, are usually in the minority of the decision | |} ---- ---- ----